


Hotels Are The Way To Go

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hotels, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: One more town, and then we would start searching for jobs and a cheap place to live, good food ect. That sort of stuff. The sort of essential things people needed for a somewhat comfortable lifestyle





	Hotels Are The Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Austin and Had belong to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino), and is an imagined continuation of her story [The Backyard](http://aminoapps.com/p/4h4vrzf).

Austin was sat at the window of the hotel, smoking a cancer stick. I didn't know how long he'd been there, but at least he had thought to slip on some pants.

I wouldn't complain, but any passersby who happened to wander around at three in the morning probably would. For now, I laid on my side and just watched Austin, duvet cushioned between my arms and my bare chest.

One more town, and then we would start searching for jobs and a cheap place to live, good food ect. That sort of stuff. The sort of essential things people needed for a somewhat comfortable lifestyle.

Even though we had run away the night Austin kissed me, over a month now, he had it all planned. To think that all that time I was wondering why Austin didn't just up and leave, he was thinking over what to do and how to do it.

"You want one?"

Austin half turned and offered the lit cigarette in my direction. As with every other time, I declined, removing myself from the nest of warmth to drape over his back.

"Can I have a serving of Austin in bed, instead?"

I joked, giving him a kiss.

Yes, we ran away together like eloping lovers, but Austin and I had a plan. A future life in the next town over.

"Of course, Jax."

He kissed me back and stood up, throwing the cancer stick out of the window.

 


End file.
